Missing Moments
by GeordieLass
Summary: A series of one-shots set during Series 6 and all focused on the wonderful Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes/Carson. These are the additional scenes that, to me, would have made Series 6 even more perfect. S6 spoilers throughout x
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Series 6 has proved truly wonderful so far and we have been blessed with many lovely Chelsie scenes, as well as so many brilliant Chelsie fanfics to accompany the series. I thought I would join the fun and write a few short one-shots about the 'missing moments' in Series 6, the additional Chelsie scenes I would love to have seen but were not actually in the show! They won't be in any particular order but they will all be based around Series 6. Therefore, please avoid this if you don't want S6 spoilers and please do let me know if there are any particular Chelsie scenes that you would love to see and yet were missed! I will do my very best to write them all. Hope you enjoy and, as always, your reviews and support are much appreciated x_**

Lady Mary and Lord Grantham stood by the fire, as Mrs Crawley and Lady Grantham sat on the couch. Mr Molesley attempted to blend into the wallpaper as his seniors faced the most uncomfortable exchange with the Family. Despite his attempts to be inconspicuous, the Footman was deeply moved by the Housekeeper's heartfelt words, her wish to have all those she held dear at her wedding. Even more moving was her lovely smile as Mr Carson finally concurred with her suggestion of the Schoolhouse as a venue for the reception.

"Good, then it would seem to be settled. Thank you Mrs Hughes," smiled Lady Grantham, interrupting the Butler and Housekeeper's reverie.

"Thank you Milady," responded Mrs Hughes, the tenor of her voice still light and almost fragile.

The atmosphere in the Drawing Room hung heavy, as Mr Carson escorted Mrs Hughes from the room.

The door closed behind them as Mrs Hughes turned to face her fiancé.

The Housekeeper held her breath, unnerved by the last few minutes but relieved to have finally had her thoughts heard. This relief was tempered by a rising unease as her gaze met Mr Carson's. They stood only a foot apart as a silence descended. _Is he angry with me? Is he disappointed that I have declined the Family's offer? Will he be happy with a modest reception? Did he think me impertinent towards Lady Mary? I really did endeavour to be respectful and appreciative; I have no wish to upset Lady Mary or the Family._

Her doubts were soon soothed as she felt the warmth of his palms against her blushing cheeks. Mr Carson leaned forward and kissed her forehead devotedly. Her shoulders sagged with relief, as his lips fluttered over her skin. As her hands rose to rest on his chest, Mr Carson leant back and caught his fiancée's gaze.

"I could not be prouder of you _Elsie Hughes_ ," he whispered adoringly, a teasing smile on his lips as he said her full name, echoes of moments earlier when the Housekeeper had so tenderly reminded everyone in the room that the wedding was about _Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes_ and no-one else.

"And you are certain you don't mind the reception not being held at the House?" she asked.

She needed to be sure; they had both been rather ambushed by Her Ladyship.

"As long as I have you beside me as my bride, I would be happy to have the reception anywhere on earth," he said with sincerity.

Mrs Hughes was overcome with happiness, as she held the Butler's lapels lightly in her fingertips. She knew he must return to the Drawing Room momentarily but she could not bring herself to let go of him just yet.

"Well then, perhaps we should enquire about one of those new jazz clubs in London," she replied mischievously.

She felt, rather than heard, his delighted chuckle vibrate against her hands. She joined Mr Carson, laughing blissfully as she enjoyed this much needed interlude of light-heartedness. The discussions in the Drawing Room really had been rather tense.

This time it was Mrs Hughes who reached upwards to softly hold Mr Carson's face in her hands; his skin smooth and warm beneath her fingers. He sighed contentedly at her feminine touch, his eyes closing briefly. She observed the Butler release a short, shallow breath. As his eyelids slowly opened, his eyes shone with love and tenderness. The Housekeeper felt herself sway ever so slightly, overwhelmed by the unconditional love that shone down on her and knowing the same devotion was reflected in her own eyes.

"Our day celebrated in our way," she said warmly for the second time that evening, only a trace of a waver in her voice as she gathered herself, rising on tiptoes to place the gentlest of kisses to his lips.

"Just us," he murmured against her lips. Her words from earlier inscribed forever in his memory.

As she rested back on her heels, she beamed in agreement; lost in her own thoughts for a second before pulling herself back to the present.

"Go on then, I'll see you for a sherry later," she whispered, her Scottish brogue full of sweetness as she gave Mr Carson a beautiful smile, stepping backwards and motioning for him to return to his duties. The Butler nodded happily.

Mrs Hughes watched fondly as he turned towards the room, his soppy smile instantly transforming into his familiar solemn countenance. His shoulders back, he opened the door and re-entered the Drawing Room. The Housekeeper could hear Lady Mary's voice in the distance but the younger woman's words were indiscernible as the door closed.

 _Charles Carson, the most glorious man to have lived in this House_ , Mrs Hughes reflected, as she stood alone in the Hall.

 _My glorious man_ , she added in a heartbeat. _My glorious, dear man._


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: A little follow-on from the precious scene in Mrs Hughes's sitting-room when they were all gorgeous nerves and anticipation on the eve of their wedding x_**

"What about tonight? We ... we mustn't see each other tonight," Mr Carson said, as he continued to wring his hands together.

"I'm having dinner in here. And they'll warn you when I am going up ... so we don't meet on the stairs," she smiled happily, a chuckle in her tone.

His small laugh in reply was so endearing. Her heart melted as she looked at her betrothed. _That's the gentle side to Mr Carson that only I see_ , the Housekeeper thought proudly. She watched as her lovely man swung his arms nervously at his sides, a tender smile on his lips as he gazed at her with nervous anticipation.

 _Look at that beautiful smile_ , he thought with affection as he looked warmly at his fiancée. _How on earth could she think I would find her anything but lovely? Mrs Hughes ... Elsie ... is utterly beguiling and tomorrow she will be my wife. My wife! What have I ever done to be so blessed?_ The Butler suddenly realised he had been staring at Mrs Hughes for longer than was proper. He coughed to hide his embarrassment.

"Well then, next time I see you Mrs Hughes, we'll be in Church," he said, his voice fragile yet full of expectation.

He could scarcely believe it.

"Indeed Mr Carson, I hope I don't forget the words!" she replied, only half-joking.

He chuckled in reply.

Neither was used to being the centre of attention and the thought of standing in front of all of their colleagues and friends, and the Family, was enough to make even the stoic Mr Carson and the redoubtable Mrs Hughes tremble.

The pair continued to stand closely together in her sitting-room yet neither dared to touch the other. Both intuitively knew that the gentle, nervous dance between them would crumble entirely if they reached out.

"As long as we don't forget the ' _I do_ ' parts, I am sure we can muddle through the rest," he soothed with a grin.

"And you are sure you have no former sweethearts who will jump out and offer their objections?" she said seriously, only the hint of a smile on her lips belying her teasing.

"I am very sure Mrs Hughes ... my one and only sweetheart will be standing at my side," he replied without thinking, and then blushed furiously at sharing such a sentiment.

Mrs Hughes bit her lip as her cheeks also flushed a pretty shade of pink. Mr Carson started wringing his hands again and she began to twist a loose strand of hair between her fingers, glancing anxiously in her looking glass and then back to the Butler.

"Well ..." she said, by way of filling the silence.

"Well ..." he replied, feeling quite lost for words.

Her teeth still pinched her lip as she finally looked upwards and caught his gaze. He gave her a silly, adorable smile which only served to unbalance her further.

"Right then, you should be getting off now ... I have lots to do ..." she flustered.

"Indeed ... yes ... I will leave you in peace ..." he said, feeling a little unbalanced himself.

He turned and began to walk towards the door, pausing, his back still to Mrs Hughes.

"Mrs Hughes I ..." he stumbled, turning to face her.

 _Tell her Charles, you've never actually said the words to her._

"That is ... I ... I ..." he stuttered, taking a long steadying breath.

She smiled encouragingly at him.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"I ... I ... will bid you good evening," he finished.

 _Damn it Charles, you lost your nerve. Tomorrow. I will tell her tomorrow, when we are alone ... and married. Yes, then_ _I will finally declare my love_ , he reasoned, content with this plan.

"Good evening Mr Carson," she said kindly, amused by his ruffled state.

She knew exactly what he had wanted to say. She, of course, would have loved to have heard those words from the Butler; to hear his tender pronouncement on the eve of her wedding to this dear man. However, she could certainly wait. Charles Carson was worth the wait. _And he did say those words to Mrs Patmore,_ she thought. _He was unequivocal in his devotion_ _. And he has told me in every way but words; that is more than enough for me_ , she thought blissfully as she watched him walk to the corridor.

As he disappeared out of sight, Mrs Hughes was suddenly overcome with a quite unexpected notion. After a second of hesitation, her mind was made up and she walked as swiftly as she dared towards the door. She was eager to maintain her decorum but just as eager not to miss him as he headed upstairs.

"Mr Carson ..." she called, as she quickened her step.

She caught up with him at the bottom of the stairs, as he turned in surprise to face her.

Footmen and Maids bustled around them, the whirr of downstairs filtering through the air. She stood as close to him as she could risk, close enough to whisper to him but a respectable distance between the two should anyone observe them. She fumbled for his hand that was hidden out of sight, shielded between the wall and his great frame. She caressed his fingers lightly, looking down at the ground as she sought her courage. She heard his breathing alter, an almost silent murmur escaping his lips. She finally looked upwards into his deep, brown eyes.

"I love you too," she whispered, squeezing his fingers at her side.

Delighted by his astounded expression, she smiled broadly as pure joy took hold of the Butler. Try as he might, he could not hide his complete happiness at her words.

"See you in Church Mr Carson," she said more clearly, feeling more assured than she had in days.

Incapable of words, he simply stood dumbfounded, as his bride-to-be twirled around and walked back to her sitting-room.

 _See you in Church, my love._

 ** _A/N: I thought we could all benefit from a little fluff following the disappointment of last night's episode! Although, still hopefully in character. I do love our adorable pair. Hope you enjoyed this and, if you have time, a little review would be lovely x_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Mr and Mrs Carson on their journey from the Church to the School House- let's just imagine it required a short car journey for the pair- I have no idea how far it is meant to be between the two venues but I am going with it nonetheless x_**

The door of the car was closed by an excited Mrs Patmore, as she waved to the Housekeeper and Butler. The Cook was thrilled to see her friends finally married, as she took a step backwards to stand beside Daisy and Mr Mason. As the car pulled away she felt the tension leave her shoulders; an anxiousness that she had not fully appreciated was there, finally easing. _Married at last,_ Mrs Patmore thought happily, _and thank goodness for that!_

"Ohhhhh ..." Mr Carson exhaled deeply, as he leant back on the seat, a contented smile on his face as he turned to his bride.

"Happy?" Mrs Carson asked, taking hold of her new husband's hand on the seat between them.

"Blissfully ..." he said sincerely, squeezing her soft hand in his.

For the second time that day he thought how lovely his wife's hands were; beautiful silky skin and her fingers so delicate compared to his own. He smoothed his thumb back and forth across her hand, enjoying this touch.

"And we remembered our words ..." she smiled, gazing at her husband.

He chuckled light-heartedly.

"We did," he cheered.

The Housekeeper had never seen him so relaxed and happy. Since he had so joyfully kissed her on the steps of the Church, a mischievous glint in his eyes, he had not stopped smiling. She briefly raised her hand to touch her own lips, only to find that the same could be said of her; she was smiling broadly and felt positively giddy. As she enjoyed this realisation; she watched her husband begin to fluster.

"Elsie ..." he began, pausing as he tried to form a coherent sentence in his mind. He knew what he wanted to say but he did not want to sound too forward. He continued to get in a flap as he braced himself.

Mrs Carson smiled encouragingly at her husband; she was used to him becoming ruffled about even the smallest thing and, rather than unnerve her, it actually soothed her to see the Mr Carson she knew and loved before her eyes. She was also overjoyed to hear him use her first name. Therefore, whatever he was getting so hot and bothered about could surely not be that bad.

"Yes Charles," she said kindly.

 _Just tell her, you daft apeth_ , he scolded himself.

"You look ... uh-hum ... you look ... beautiful ... and ... well ... quite captivating ..." he began, as Mrs Carson's jaw dropped. She had not expected that.

Mr Carson took a deep breath, slightly unsettled by her silence but deciding to plough on nonetheless.

"... and your outfit ... you look stunning Elsie," he managed, until the lump in his throat finally made him stop, as he tried desperately to gather his emotions.

The Housekeeper looked down at her knees, feeling embarrassed, very self-conscious and quite overcome. She knew her cheeks must be flushed pink; she had felt the heat rise to her face almost immediately on hearing his words. No-one had called her beautiful for so long. _Not to mention beautiful, stunning and quite captivating,_ she thought, a blush rising to her face once more.

The Housekeeper knew she had been fairly nice-looking as a girl. She'd had no shortage of young frisky lads coming to call on her at the farm. However, those days were long gone and she had long ago accepted that she was now a tidy and well-presented woman rather than attractive or pretty. And she had certainly never thought herself captivating!

"It is a very pretty coat," she offered, by way of breaking the silence. She had not looked up from her knees since her new husband had begun his endearments.

"It is ... but the woman inside it is far prettier," he returned more confidently, delighted to see a smile finally appearing on her lips, as she shook her head from side to side.

"Charles Carson, you old charmer," she teased, trying to deflect from his flattery. She still did not look upwards.

She continued to hold his hand tightly but with her free hand, she fidgeted with the material of her coat, pulling at it and brushing imaginary pieces of fluff from the material.

Charles raised his free hand to gently touch his wife's face, softly tipping her chin so she had no choice but to look at him. As their gaze met, Mrs Carson observed pure earnestness in his eyes.

"Beautiful," he said simply and surely.

The Housekeeper took a shuddering breath. Both of her hands shot upwards to cover her mouth, as she tried to withhold the sobs that threatened. Her eyes filled with tears as she gazed at her husband. _He really does think I am beautiful._ _Mrs Patmore told me as much but to hear him actually say it, to hear the sincerity of his words, is quite another matter,_ she thought, feeling rather dumbfounded.

The Butler was looking at his new wife so lovingly and yet she could see that he was a little worried. _The poor man thinks he's upset me, he doesn't understand how his tender words affect me so._ She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, tickling the hair at the back of his neck as she rested her forehead against his. She was overwhelmed to feel his hands slip inside her coat and settle around her waist, as he drew her closer. She let out a heavenly murmur, much like the one that had escaped her lips when the Butler first kissed her in his pantry. She saw Mr Carson's shoulders instantly relax as he heard this wonderful noise.

 _She isn't upset with me, not at all_ , he reasoned gratefully.

"Thank you Charles," she breathed, as she kissed his lips more urgently than she ever had before.

"Thank you," she whispered again, not breaking contact with his lips.

It was his turn to let out a murmur, although the hum that escaped his lips sounded more like a groan as his wife of no more than thirty minutes, kissed him with unquestionable desire. He became lost as he returned her kiss. Mr Carson knew that such closeness should wait but it was his wedding day and Elsie was his wife and she was beautiful and he really could not resist! _And it will be hours until we are alone again_ , he thought by way of justification.

"We're here!" Mr Howarth jovially shouted from the front seat, as he stopped the car in front of the Schoolhouse.

Mrs Carson swiftly let go of her husband and made to move away from him. She was surprised and delighted when the Butler refused to loosen his grip. Although he did, reluctantly, stop kissing his wife.

As they caught their breath, Mr Carson whispered,

"We could tell him to start up the engine and drive us straight to Scarborough ..." he suggested playfully.

Mrs Carson managed to look mock-surprised for about half a second, before they both dissolved into laughter. _If only,_ they both thought.

 ** _A/N: If you have time, a review would be lovely._** ** _Happy Downton Day!_** ** _Hope all is well in tonight's episode ... eek x_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Apologies for the delay since my last update- I have been away from home this last week. I am sure I have lots of other fic updates to read too- yay! I am still writing 'missing moments' from earlier episodes (not in any particular order mind you) and so I will get to the cooking debacle in due course! I feel the little scene that follows was a real omission by Fellowes x_**

 _Who on earth would be knocking on my bedroom door at this time of night?_ Mrs Hughes thought, as she rose from her bed. She had been reading her latest novel before the interruption. Although, truth be told, she hadn't read a single word for at least ten minutes, her mind too full of thoughts and worries. She would give anything to go back to Christmas Eve, everything had seemed so uncomplicated then. She had simply been thrilled and overcome to be engaged to the man she loved. _Yet now ..._ Mrs Hughes sighed, as she walked across her bedroom with a heavy heart.

"Mrs Patmore! What's happened? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, sorry to disturb you Mrs Hughes. I was going to wait until morning but then ... well ... I thought you might like to hear this now ..." the Cook offered kindly, her eyes full of meaning.

Mrs Hughes knew immediately what this meant. Her friend had spoken to Mr Carson. Fear gripped the Housekeeper's heart. Yet if her life had depended on it she could not have pinpointed precisely why she was fearful _. Am I scared he wants a true marriage, that he wants intimacy? Or am I scared that he doesn't, that he wishes to be my companion only? Or am I terrified that he thinks me a foolish, ridiculous woman for even asking the question? Or indeed foolish and weak for making my friend ask the question for me? Oh heaven's Elsie, stop this, stop this right now,_ she told herself, taking a long, steadying breath.

"Are you going to ask me inside or should I relay his words for the whole House to hear? It would indeed be a nice treat for Mr Barrow, he would dine out on this for years," Mrs Patmore whispered, seeing her friend's panic and trying to lighten the mood.

"Umm yes, yes of course, come in Mrs Patmore," Mrs Hughes stumbled.

Both women took a seat, as the Housekeeper tugged at her dressing gown, straightening out some non-existent creases. Mrs Patmore sat in her dressing gown and nightclothes too, having gone to bed and then decided this could not wait until the next day.

The Cook looked at her friend with a caring smile; she could see that Mrs Hughes was at sixes and sevens and yet Mrs Patmore knew that she had no need to be worried at all. The Butler was utterly and hopelessly in love with the Housekeeper.

"Why don't you get us both a whisky? It'll help calm your nerves and it won't do me any harm either after the evening I've had ..." Mrs Patmore smiled, the awkward yet tender conversation with Mr Carson still flitting through her mind.

"Yes I think I will," Mrs Hughes replied, as she went across to her dresser and retrieved a bottle and two tumblers.

The Cook smiled inwardly; she had guessed a good Scot like Mrs Hughes would have some liquor for emergencies in her room and she had not been wrong.

"Are we both having the day off tomorrow then?" the Cook teased as she looked at the full glass of whisky the Housekeeper had just given her. However, she gladly took a huge swig, feeling the heat immediately fill her chest.

"It depends what you have to tell me, I may need the day off," Mrs Hughes countered, taking a large gulp herself.

"He loves you Mrs Hughes," Mrs Patmore stated plainly; it was not the time for dithering.

The Housekeeper's jaw dropped open at the boldness and significance of this statement.

"You'll catch flies," Mrs Patmore grinned.

"He said that ..." Mrs Hughes breathed, more a question than a statement.

Mr Carson had never told her that he loved her. She knew he cared for her, she was certain of that but love, he had never said love.

"He did. And he said that he wants a real marriage ... a true, full marriage with everything that involves," she continued.

Mrs Hughes let out a gasping breath; she had not even realised she was holding her breath.

"Are you sure? You couldn't have misinterpreted his words?" she asked, she needed to be sure.

"Ahem, no! There was no misinterpreting believe me. It was very clear and our faces were as red as beetroots to prove it. He wants you to live as closely as two people can ... and he doesn't mean just cuddling!" the Cook added, so as to leave no ambiguity at all.

"My word!" Mrs Hughes gasped yet she couldn't contain a self-conscious smile.

Relief, relief is what she felt; pure, unadulterated relief. _There, I have finally admitted it, I am relieved that Mr Carson wants a real marriage. I am relieved that even at my age a man, my dear sweet man, can still see me that way._

If she was honest, Mrs Hughes was still not truly sure what she wanted. She had not allowed herself to think about her own wishes in any great depth, too fearful was she that she would admit wants and desires that would then be quashed if her husband-to-be only wanted companionship. However now that she knew, now that she knew that her fiancé wanted a true marriage and the intimacy that this entailed, she would need to give this much further thought. She reasoned tentatively that she must want this closeness too, otherwise why would she have felt such relief on hearing his wishes. She was still terrified of course; she was nervous, inexperienced and fairly clueless about what a full marriage involved. Yet she felt happy, happily anxious as she sat in front of Mrs Patmore.

"Well?" the Cook teased.

"Well, that is a lot to take in Mrs Patmore," she answered noncommittally.

"But you are pleased ... I can see that you are pleased ... so don't try and deny it!" Mrs Patmore chirped.

Mrs Hughes shook her head back and forth with an embarrassed smile, happily exasperated with her friend. The two women chuckled.

"I am pleased yes ... very flattered and pleased ... and amazed," Mrs Hughes said, adding the last word emphatically.

"And why are you amazed? It's obvious the man loves the bones of you Mrs Hughes ... and you are still a good looking woman, why wouldn't the old goat want to have his wicked way with you," Mrs Patmore pronounced, enjoying herself immensely as she watched the shocked expression of her friend.

"Mrs Patmore please! Heaven's above! And just because he wants a ... well a full marriage, doesn't mean he thinks me good looking," Mrs Hughes reasoned, feeling her self-doubt returning. _Maybe all men want ... well want that,_ the Housekeeper reasoned.

"Doesn't it? I still haven't told you another thing he said ..." Mrs Patmore smiled in delight, wanting so much to build her friend's confidence.

 _Mrs Hughes really is a fine looking woman and she always has been. No matter how much she's tried to hide it over the years under layers of black dresses, corsets and sternness,_ the Cook thought.

"What other thing?" Mrs Hughes asked cautiously.

"He said that in his eyes, you are beautiful," Mrs Patmore beamed.

Tears immediately sprang to the Housekeeper's eyes, as her hands rose to cover her mouth in shock. She could not remember the last time someone called her beautiful. She tried to gulp back her tears with little success, as she felt the moisture reach her fingertips. _He thinks I am beautiful, the silly old booby,_ she thought, as she laughed in disbelief through her tears.

Mrs Patmore reached forward and gently touched her friend's knee to offer some comfort.

"The man worships you Mrs Hughes, and you deserve nothing less," the Cook smiled, as the Housekeeper felt her heart fill with joy.

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little scene. A review would be lovely x_**


	5. Chapter 5

She watches him as he walks solemnly out of the Servant's Hall; he has maintained his composure as always and she can sense his obvious relief at the good news yet Mrs Patmore was right, her husband has been shaken to the very roots of his soul.

It had been so difficult for her earlier, when they had gathered at the foot of the stairs, and he had shared the initial news about His Lordship. His voice quivering as he gave flustered orders to Miss Baxter, Anna and Mr Bates. She had wanted so much to reach out to him, to touch him, to comfort him. Yet she knew she should not; it would not have been right or proper. Even if she had abandoned propriety altogether, which she'd have gladly done to soothe her husband in such an upsetting situation, she knew it would not have helped him anyway; he needed to remain strong in the midst of the crisis, for his own sake as well as the other staff, and even the smallest offer of affection from her would have seen him crumble. However, now that they knew Lord Grantham was going to be alright, she could go to her husband at last.

As she walked along the corridor to his pantry she felt a peculiar mix of emotions; she was eager to comfort her distressed husband, she was feeling very unsettled herself, and she was anxious to know in quite what state she would find him. However, she was also grateful, very grateful to now have a husband that she could console fully, rather than a Butler to whom she could only offer the slightest of solace.

"Only me ..." she said softly, as she pushed open the door to his pantry.

She found her husband standing tall, lost in his thoughts, one hand gripping the fireplace. She gently closed the door behind her. He offered her a brief, sad smile as she walked across to stand with him. Her heart pounded with love for this man.

He was trying desperately to remain composed but as he observed the kind, loving expression of his wife, he felt his defences weakening. He did not dare speak as his wife walked towards him. Even when she rested her hand over his on the fireplace, he inhaled sharply but did not breathe a word. He needed to be strong.

She smoothed her fingers over his hand, as she looked up at him. As always he had bottled up all of his emotions, hiding them away under layers of formality and authority. However, she could see that the dam was near to bursting. She reached upwards, her fingertips soothing a path from his temple to his cheek, as she held his other hand firmly.

"You've had the most dreadful shock, you don't have to be brave any longer, let it go my love," she whispered.

When the Butler later thought about this moment, he knew that it was the _'my love'_ that did it. To be loved and cared for so devotedly by this most wonderful woman, it was all he had ever dreamed.

His body shook fiercely with his sobs; a tidal wave of shock and fear unlocked by the tenderness of his wife's words and actions. She reached upwards quickly, drawing him to her, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as his arms clung to her. His cries were muffled against her neck, her skin soaked with his tears, as she offered soothing words and loving endearments, her hands running through his hair and caressing his neck and shoulders as she held him. To feel this great bear of a man in her arms was both heart-breaking _and_ heartening. _No matter what we are faced with moving forward, we have each other, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health,_ she thought thankfully.

As his sobs finally eased, he turned his head to place soft, small kisses over the soft skin of her neck and her cheek. He did not loosen his grip, still holding his wife snugly against his chest, as he offered his wordless thanks to her. She smoothed her hands from his shoulders to his chest, as he held her, his face settling against her soft, scented hair and her head resting against his chest. They stood silently for another few moments.

"I thought he was dying," he offered finally, speaking into her hair.

She nodded understandingly against his chest, still hugging him closely. He wanted to say more, he wanted to explain. Yes he had been fearful for Lord Grantham, he respected the man greatly and he had devoted his life thus far to him, but it was more than that; the Butler had been reminded that life is fragile and now that he had a wife whom he loved with all of his heart, he did not know how he could ever survive without her.

"Her Ladyship was terrified, she was trying to be so positive but she was scared ... Elsie ... I ... I couldn't bear it if ..."

He could not finish the sentence but they both knew exactly what he meant. His words hung heavily in the air.

"Oh Charles ..." she began, resting backwards a little in his arms to look into his eyes.

"... we cannot dwell on what might happen, we must focus on the present, on what we have now ... and I for one feel truly blessed. I have a husband that I love deeply and for the first time in my life, I feel loved and safe ... and we must enjoy it for however long it lasts," she smiled up at him affectionately, her eyes full of meaning.

"You are absolutely right of course and I could not feel more blessed or more grateful for the life you have given me Elsie. I never thought I'd have this, never ... a happy marriage, a beautiful wife, my own home ... and now that I do have it, I just want it to last forever," he said, kissing her temple once more.

Despite the solemnness of their sentiments, Elsie could sense that his spirits were lifting, his words more hopeful, as they counted their blessings and looked to the future. She thought that a little teasing might now be appropriate, to try to lift his spirits still further.

"Well I am not sure I can promise forever Charles, a very wise man once told that _we shout and scream and wail and cry but in the end we must all die_..."

Despite the gravity of the topic and his recent emotional outpouring, she felt his glorious chuckle vibrate against her chest.

It was both flattering and maddening to Charles that his wife could recall virtually every word he had ever said to her. However, in this case, it made him utterly joyous that she had teased him tenderly by using his own prophetic words.

She too laughed happily.

"I am an old misery at times aren't I?" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"You are, but you are my old misery and that makes all the difference."

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this, please do let me know. And Happy Downton Day! Hope it's a wonderful episode for us all tonight x_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: I have completely neglected this fic as I have had a very busy few weeks and I haven't really been in the mood for writing since the series ended. I have also been enjoying all of the other wonderful fics out there. However, I never leave a fic unfinished and so I plan to complete this before the Christmas episode, hopefully posting a chapter every day until it's done! As you know, these chapters are not in any particular order but they are all moments that I would love to have seen in the show. Hope you enjoy and thank you for your patience x_**

Chapter 6

As they walked along the path to their new cottage, both were content to walk in silence. They had returned from honeymoon only a couple of hours ago and in that time the Downton they had always known had changed forever. They had returned to the House not only as Butler and Housekeeper, but as man and wife, to a loving welcome from both their downstairs colleagues and the Upstairs Family. Their bedrooms at the House had been emptied; all of their worldly belongings, as much as they were, transferred to their new home. They were now walking towards this home, the first home of their own that either had lived in since they were a child. _Here we are in late middle age and starting a new life together,_ _who would have thought it?_ Elsie thought happily as she squeezed her husband's arm a little more firmly.

Charles looked down at his wife and caught her gaze, returning her smile as his free hand covered her gloved fingers resting on his arm. They continued to walk without a word being spoken. It was a fresh, crisp evening, the sun having set and the night sky and stars guiding their path to their new home. Elsie and Charles had of course visited the cottage prior to their wedding and Elsie and Mrs Patmore had spent a couple of happy afternoons selecting furnishings from the attics at the Abbey, however the finishing touches had been made whilst they were away.

Elsie looked up at her husband; he had been rather pensive since he'd gone upstairs to check his room. She knew this was an immense step for Charles Carson. They had both lived their entire adult lives in service and he had slept in that same bedroom for at least twenty years. Of course, it was also a huge change for Elsie but she knew that she was better able to cope with change than her husband. Their marriage and the events of the last few weeks had literally turned his world upside down, in a good way she hoped and he had certainly been unwavering in his desire to marry her, but she wasn't foolish enough to deny it would take him a little while longer to acclimatise to their new situation.

"Are you alright Charles?" she asked gently, breaking the silence as they walked.

"Yes, yes of course my love," he smiled.

She beamed too; the tenderness of his endearment touching her greatly.

"I know it's a big change Charles and it must have been strange to see your bedroom stripped of all of your belongings ... it would be fully understandable if you felt a little melancholy or unsettled?" she said kindly, not wanting her husband to feel he had to hide his feelings from her.

Charles stopped walking; lowering their linked arms but instead taking his wife's hands in his. They stood in the narrow lane, trees on either side of them, still a little way from their cottage. The only light came from the moon and the stars above them. He realised he could never fool Elsie; she seemed to instinctively know how he was feeling. He sometimes thought that she knew him better than he knew himself.

"I would not want you to misunderstand Elsie, I am the happiest of men to have you as my wife and I feel truly blessed to be starting this new life with you ... please do not think I am unhappy ... however, I must admit ... leaving my bedroom, leaving the House and all that I know ... it's silly but I do feel a slight sadness and, well, it does feel a little peculiar ..." he admitted.

She was delighted to hear such honesty.

"I know Charles and it's not silly ... moving into the cottage together is a big step and I feel the same way," she smiled kindly.

"You do? Oh, I thought it was just me!" he returned happily, as she shook her head lovingly.

He realised in that moment that he could share anything with Elsie and face anything with her at his side.

"Charles, it's been over forty years since I have lived in my own home and then it wasn't really my home, it was my parents, and I have never shared a bed before," she exclaimed.

"That's good to hear!" he replied, as they both laughed, relaxing for the first time since they had returned to Downton from Scarborough.

She could see a mischievous glint in his eyes as he released her hands and slowly glided his arms around her waist. He bent forward, kissing her cheek as he whispered,

"You shared a bed on honeymoon,"

She laughed gloriously and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him snugly,

"Yes I did, didn't I?"

"Mmmmmmm ..." Charles murmured contentedly, as they cuddled each other, closing their eyes as they basked in wonderful memories for a moment or two.

"Let's go home Charles," she eventually breathed against his neck.

######

"What are you ... Charles!" she gasped, as without warning, he picked her up clear off the ground and carried her into their new home.

"I am a man of tradition Elsie and a husband _should_ carry his wife over the threshold," he pronounced proudly, still holding his wife in his arms.

This gesture had actually been a little more taxing than he had predicted, although he would never admit such a thing to his wife.

"Yes and a man _should_ avoid breaking his back in his first week of marriage ... so put me down you daft thing!" she said, pretending to be stern, although she was unable to hide her delighted fluster; he had quite taken her by surprise.

"You'll pay for that in the morning ..." she added dryly, as she straightened her skirt and coat.

"It will be worth it," he countered, kissing her cheek.

She laughed, glad to see this more playful side to her husband. They walked down the hallway and through to the kitchen; it adjoined a small dining room at the back of the house. They both surveyed the two rooms; the cottage looked like a real home now, with all of the crockery, pans and accoutrements in place. It felt surreal to them both; standing in their own home. Elsie turned to face her husband with a tired but happy smile; it had been a long day.

"How about you go and light a fire in the bedroom and I will make us some cocoa?"

"Good idea," he replied, bending to kiss her cheek once more.

She smiled and motioned for him to turn around so she could help him with his coat and jacket; she wanted him to feel at ease in their new home.

As he headed upstairs, she hung his coat on the hook and then shook out his jacket, attempting to get rid of the dust from their travels. As she did so, a small piece of paper fluttered to the floor. She picked it up and smoothed her thumb across it, a loving and amused smile on her face. She placed it on the sideboard, under the edge of a vase to keep it safe. She then reached into her handbag and pulled out an almost identical, faded piece of paper. However, this piece of paper had _'Mrs Hughes'_ inscribed on it. She placed it alongside her husband's name card.

 _Both as daft as each other_ , she thought with a joyful heart.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for sticking with me, a review would be lovely if you have time x_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Thank you so much for your support and for sticking with this. Thank you to guest reviewers too who I cannot thank personally. As always, reviews are very much appreciated x_**

Chapter 7

"May I have this dance Mrs Carson?" Mr Branson asked, as he approached the newlyweds who were chatting to Mr and Mrs Bates.

"You may indeed," she smiled.

"I promise I won't steal your wife for too long Mr Carson," he quipped, as the Butler chuckled fondly.

Mr Carson would never admit it but he had grown fond of the former chauffeur and he knew how much it meant to his wife to have Mr Branson at the wedding; a perfect wedding gift.

The _'hooley'_ was well underway and several couples were on the dancefloor enjoying the Scottish Ceilidh. Charles had begun the dancing with his wife just an hour before although after a couple of dances he was quite exhausted. He was used to more sedate dancing, as was his wife now; it was a long time since she had lived in Scotland.

Mrs Carson was therefore very relieved that the music had slowed when she reached the makeshift dance floor in the centre of the school hall with Mr Branson. He took her gently in his arms and began to twirl her slowly around the dancefloor.

"Well now, I leave the country for four months and you go and marry another man!" he teased.

She laughed happily.

"Well Mr Branson, a girl can only wait so long ..." she returned just as dryly, as they both laughed.

As they continued to enjoy their dance Mrs Carson noticed the younger man's expression turn earnest. Mr Branson cared for Mrs Carson very much, she had been like a mother to him, and he was eager to express how pleased for her he was on this very special day.

"Mrs Carson, I could not be happier for you both. I have never met two people who are more well-matched and there are no two people on this earth who deserve more happiness than you and Mr Carson ... you've given your life to the service of others and it is now time for you to experience much joy of your own."

The Housekeeper felt quite choked, very moved by his words; she was very fond and proud of the younger man before her.

"Thank you Mr Branson, that means a lot to me, and it will mean an awful lot to Char ... Mr Carson ... as well," she replied, her voice laced with emotion yet a knowing smile appearing on her lips as she saw Mr Branson's mischievous grin; he was delighted by her near slip.

"Sybil noticed it long before I did ..." he added in almost a whisper, noting the Housekeeper's surprised expression before he continued.

"... she said that Mr Carson's eyes lit up whenever you were near ... and she noticed that you could never stay angry at him for long ... she always wanted you to be together ... she'll be smiling up in heaven today I can tell you," he said lightly, as his eyes glistened.

Mrs Carson squeezed his shoulder to offer him strength. She stopped dancing and let go of Mr Branson, instead linking arms with him to walk over to a quiet spot at the side of the hall. They stood closely facing one another.

"She noticed our fondness just as I noticed that you and Lady Sybil had fallen in love, long before you announced it," she soothed.

Mr Branson nodded silently, as he remembered this well; the former Mrs Hughes had known about he and Sybil long before anyone else.

"You were always destined to be together, two sweet souls who were perfectly matched," Mrs Carson added warmly.

Mr Branson was overcome by the kindness reflected in the Housekeeper's eyes.

"I still miss her terribly Mrs Carson," he breathed, his voice wavering.

The Housekeeper nodded in understanding and squeezed his hand at his side.

"I know you do Mr Branson and you will always miss her but when the time is right, you must move on with your life ... Lady Sybil was the loveliest young woman and I am certain she would want this … she would want you to be happy," Mrs Carson said softly, as she tried to comfort yet encourage the young man before her. The two had had a similar conversation years before.

Mr Branson nodded in agreement and understanding. He had had several failed romances over the last couple of years; none of these relationships had lasted. The time was not yet right. He took a big gulp to hold back his emotions.

"Thank you Mrs Carson," he said simply and sincerely.

Mr Branson then decided a little levity was in order; he was determined not to put a dampener on Mr and Mrs Carson's special day, he had wanted to celebrate their happiness not be the bearer of doom and gloom.

"Would you like me to have a fatherly word with _your_ _Charles_ then? Remind him to behave like a gentleman on your honeymoon? I would be happy to do so," he said, attempting to keep a straight face.

She shook her head at the young man with an amused grin. She couldn't help but chuckle at the ludicrousness of his words and she was very glad to see him getting back to his more playful self.

"Enough of your cheek Mr Branson and there'll be no need for that thank you, _my_ _Charles_ is a perfect gentleman," she replied warmly, deliberately using her husband's first name with no sign of embarrassment at all.

Mr Branson grinned, looking first at Mrs Carson and then across to her husband who was gazing at his wife adoringly.

"He loves you very much," Mr Branson stated, bursting with happiness for his former seniors.

Whilst some of those gathered may have thought this was a marriage of companionship, it was clear to Mr Branson that the two were devoted to each other.

"And I love him ... very much," she smiled, her cheeks blushing pink as she had never proclaimed this to anyone but her husband, and even then only recently.

"Well then, let's get you back to your young beau," he smiled, holding out his arm for Mrs Carson, as he escorted her back across the room. They shared a final tender glance before re-joining the others.

######

Lady Mary had joined Mr Branson who was still chatting to Mr and Mrs Carson. Sybbie raced across the room and bounded into her father's arms. The young girl stared at the newlyweds for a few seconds, an inquisitive expression on her face as a thought occurred to her.

"Mrs Carson, now that you are married, do you have to kiss Carson?" she asked seriously.

Mr Branson and Lady Mary shrieked with shocked laughter.

Mr Carson's cheeks turned a deep shade of red, as Mrs Carson chuckled at the innocence of the little girl.

"Sybbie darling, you can't ask such a thing ... I am very sorry," Mr Branson said, aiming his final words at the newlyweds.

Sybbie felt a little scolded but still looked to the Housekeeper and Butler for an answer. Mr Carson looked at his wife helplessly. Mrs Carson decided honesty was the best policy and so, after an impish look to her husband, she leaned forward to whisper to Sybbie.

"I don't _have_ to kiss Mr Carson but I do quite like to!"

Sybbie shrieked with delight, as the Butler looked flabbergasted by his wife's public declaration. Lady Mary and Mr Branson were elated, both at Mrs Carson's comment and the Butler's expression.

The joy that surrounded him soon took hold as Mr Carson, despite his blushing cheeks, grinned soppily at his wife and the others. The little girl's giggles and his wife's naughty smile were infectious. He decided to play them all at their own game and without a second thought he slid his arm around his wife's waist, drawing her closer to him. Looking very pleased with himself, he then leaned lower and placed a brief yet ardent kiss to her lips.

As the kiss ended and the group began to chat once again, Mr Branson leaned a little closer to Mrs Carson.

 _"Are you sure you don't want me to have that word?"_ he whispered, as he and the Housekeeper spluttered with laughter.

 ** _A/N: Perhaps a little far-fetched but I would love to have had a scene between Tom Branson and Mrs Carson, either at the wedding or in any of the following episodes. It's a shame Fellowes didn't give us this as I love their relationship. Perhaps we'll get this in the Christmas special x_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Thank you once again for your lovely reviews, follows, likes, reblogs and support. They mean the world to me. This chapter is a short scene set on the eve of their wedding x_**

Chapter 8

"Who is it?" Mr Carson boomed, as he heard the knock on the door.

He had finished packing his suitcase about half an hour before and yet he still sat fully clothed on his bed reflecting on the fact that this was his last night sleeping in this room as a bachelor, tomorrow he would be married. He also still felt very unsettled by the earlier business with Mrs Hughes and Lady Grantham; Mrs Patmore had told him how upset the Housekeeper had been and it pained him to think of her as so distressed. He detested the thought of Mrs Hughes being saddened at any time but it was particularly difficult to bear this on the eve of their wedding.

"It's me, Mr Carson … come to the door but don't open it," Mrs Hughes said, trying to speak quietly enough so as not to wake anyone else.

"Mrs Hughes, what on earth are you doing? We can't see each other tonight …" he gasped, as he paced across the room to the door, his mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Well unless you have the power to see through a wooden door, we won't be seeing each other tonight!" she jested.

"And you are in the men's corridor!" he bellowed in disbelief.

Mrs Hughes rolled her eyes as she stood at the other side of the door _. He really does love to bluster,_ she thought. She did realise that if someone should spot her outside her fiancé's bedroom, dressed in her nightclothes as she was, it could look highly inappropriate but in this moment she really did not care one jot.

" _I know that_ but I wanted to speak to you and it could not wait," she explained.

"Is everything alright? Are you still feeling upset? I have been worried about you … I wanted to come and see you in your sitting-room but Mrs Patmore wouldn't let me," he said, despite his fluster she was touched to hear the concern in his voice. She was also not surprised to hear that Mrs Patmore had enforced tradition and forbid the Butler to come anywhere near her.

"Yes I am fine, that's what I wanted to tell you … I knew you would be worried. Her Ladyship apologised. She realised she had gotten the whole thing wrong and she felt terrible. She was upset about something else entirely. Everything is fine,"

"Oh I am so pleased, I didn't want anything to spoil our day," he added tenderly.

"Nothing could spoil our day," she returned just as warmly, a loving smile on her face as she rested her head against the door and let her thoughts wander to the following day: her wedding day. _A day I thought would never come._

Behind the door, still dressed in his Butler's attire, Mr Carson smiled joyfully. _I am marrying the most wonderful woman,_ he reflected blissfully, as he leaned his temple against the wooden frame. The two were only inches apart, only this wooden cordon between them.

"I quite agree," he purred.

They both stood peacefully for a few moments, feeling very content. However, Mr Carson felt something further needed to be said on the matter.

"I was furious with Her Ladyship, I don't mind admitting. How dare she make such accusations! You have more moral fibre than anyone in this House, downstairs or upstairs," he declared, surprising himself as much as Mrs Hughes by the vehemence of his defence and his indirect criticism of the Family.

"Thank you Charles," she said softly. They hadn't used their first names with each other very often but Mrs Hughes felt this occasion warranted it.

Mr Carson was delighted by both the lovingness in her voice and the use of his first name. He also realised that he felt instantly soothed with Mrs Hughes to talk to on the other side of the door. He had been working himself into a sorry old state in his room and now everything felt right, he felt calm.

"I am all packed and have practised my vows at least five times," he joked, his head still resting on the door.

"Me too, I am all sorted … I was actually in bed but couldn't sleep … oh … and I have a new dress after all … Mrs Patmore bought it for me and I have a lovely coat from Lady Grantham to wear as well, so maybe I will look a little better than _tidy_ ," she smiled.

"You were never going to look _tidy_ Elsie … you were always going to look wonderful," he said with certainty.

"Well now Charles Carson, you certainly are a flatterer … and do you have the ring? Don't forget that!" she teased.

Every time she thought about the ring her heart fluttered. They had picked it out from a jewellers in Ripon a couple of weeks previously and she could not wait for the Butler to place it on her finger.

"I do. It is already in my waistcoat pocket," he said proudly.

There was another pause whilst both were lost in their own thoughts. Mrs Hughes was the first to break the silence.

"This time tomorrow we'll be married," she said blissfully.

Mr Carson's heart filled with pride. He dared to open the door by a couple of inches. Mrs Hughes watched as his large hand slipped through the gap. He held it out to her and she took it gladly, smoothing her thumb back and forth across his skin and sighing happily. They were both very careful to keep the rest of themselves out of view.

"We will indeed, I cannot wait," he replied sincerely, caressing her fingers in his hand.

"Goodnight Mr Carson, I will see you at Church,"

"Goodnight Mrs Hughes … and don't be late!" he teased, and with one last squeeze of her hand, he reluctantly let go and closed the door between them.

 _After tonight, we will never sleep apart again,_ the Butler reflected with a joyous heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Thank you for your continued support. I loved the brief flirtatious scene in the kitchen during episode 2, when Mr Carson invited himself along to 'Home Farm' with Mrs Hughes, as well as the little walk that followed. Therefore I thought I would extend the before and the after to those scenes x_**

Chapter 9

She stood in her sitting-room, looking in the mirror as she pinned her hat _. Elsie Hughes, whatever has gotten into you? You are as excited as a frisky young colt,_ she thought giddily. She smiled to herself as she continued to fuss with her hat. Everything had changed since yesterday evening, absolutely everything. The turning-point being that she and her fiancé had finally resolved their understanding regarding the nature of their upcoming marriage; Mr Carson wanted Mrs Hughes as his wife in every sense, a thought that still made her entire body tingle. She had barely slept the previous evening, so thrilled that the matter was finally resolved and blissfully happy that they had shared the most loving kisses and cuddle. He had now suggested accompanying her to Home Farm, something he would never have done previously.

A walk together, just the two of them, on a bright and crisp spring day was a wonderful prospect indeed and the Housekeeper could not have been more delighted.

"Ready?" he smiled, as he popped his head through the door, already dressed in his coat and hat.

She spun around to face him.

"Ready," she replied, as she walked towards him.

After a split second of hesitation, he really wasn't used to taking such liberties, he bent to kiss Mrs Hughes softly on the cheek.

He stepped backwards, glad to see that the slight flush to his cheeks was matched by the rosy glow on his fiancées face. They both chuckled lightly at themselves. _What a pair we make!_ They thought in unison. Ever the gentleman, Mr Carson motioned for his bride-to-be to exit the room before him, as they walked to the Servant's entrance and began their walk to Home Farm.

######

Mrs Hughes had placed the orders with Mr Spurr at Home Farm and had received some lovely treats for the Staff from the genial tenant farmer. Mr Carson had offered to carry her basket on the return journey, given that it was now laden with fresh produce and two homemade Bakewell tarts. As they exited the Farm through the old wooden gate, Mr Carson smiled down at his betrothed.

The Butler noticed that Mr Spurr had a fondness for the Housekeeper. There had been a particular perkiness about the older man when he had spoken to Mrs Hughes and a brilliant smile on his face as she had chatted to him so amiably. Despite the maturing years of the Farmer, Mr Carson could see a certain sparkle in his eyes as he appreciated a lovely woman. There was nothing inappropriate about his behaviour but the Butler noted it nonetheless. Mr Carson knew that Mrs Hughes was an attractive woman and he was not surprised at all that she could still turn the heads of other men. He thought she was beautiful and quite exquisite and he was thankful that he was now free to admit this to himself and to her. _And she said I can have her, warts and all,_ he thought with a thrill, his heart beating a little faster.

'Penny for them?" she smiled up at him.

"Oh, uh-hum apologies Mrs Hughes, I was a little lost in my thoughts,"

"I know you were and I would love to know what thought had put such a sweet smile on your lips," she said softly, as they walked side by side.

 _Just tell her Charles, you no longer have to keep such thoughts to yourself. Mrs Hughes is to be your wife; you are permitted to admire and compliment her now._

"I was thinking how beautiful you are and how very lucky I am," he said lovingly.

Mrs Hughes stopped walking and stared at him feeling dumbstruck.

"Well …" she uttered in surprise. She has not been expecting such an endearment.

"Well …" he repeated, teasing her gently.

She giggled, light-heartedly striking his arm as they stood.

"You are truly lovely Elsie Hughes and, if I may say so, you have a certain extra radiance about you today,"

"Really? Well I wonder why that could be …" she smiled playfully, holding his gaze.

He looked at her proudly hoping with all of his heart that it was his love that had made her so luminous. He was almost sure she meant him; that he had made her this happy. He was suddenly overcome by the urge to kiss his bride to be. He knew it was improper; they were outside where anyone could see them. _For heaven's sake Charles, there is no one around; only cows and sheep in the fields. Live a little old boy,_ he told himself.

He placed the basket on the ground and stepped a little closer, pausing as if to ask permission. Mrs Hughes gave him the most touching smile and nodded gently. He cupped her face in his hands, just as he had the previous night; although this time she felt the touch of his gloves, rather than his fingertips. He kissed her deeply, pouring all of his love and affections into this caress. His hands slid down her arms to her waist, settling protectively at her hips and drawing her closer. She dropped her handbag to the ground and rested her hands on his chest. He smiled against her lips when he heard her contented murmur. Eventually they both broke the kiss, a blissful haze settling around them as their gaze never left the other. His hands were still at her waist, her hands had risen to rest around his neck.

"Your kisses make me feel quite lightheaded Mr Carson," she admitted, releasing a long, happy breath.

"I am very glad to hear that," he said mischievously, kissing his beautiful girl one final time before taking her hand and walking her home.

 ** _A/N: Hope you liked this fluffy chapter. A review would be lovely x_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: I was overwhelmed by all of the lovely reviews for the last chapter- both from those I can thank personally and guest reviewers- thank you very much. It seems we all love some Chelsie fluff. I plan to write maybe 2 more chapters after this one but who knows, there may be more 'Missing Moments' from the Christmas Special once it airs. I have avoided writing anything about the whole 'cooking debacle' as I did not enjoy that storyline at all but I felt I needed to reference it at least once so here it is ..._**

Chapter 10

They lay in bed, Mr Carson snuggled against his wife's back, his strong arm draped around her waist as she leant back against his chest. The room was in darkness, only the faintest light from the moon casting shadows around the room. It had been a long day with the Family's arrival home and all of the work that entailed for the Servants. Although the arrival of the new Labrador pup for Lord Grantham had been a welcome respite. Mr Carson had already slept for a couple of hours but as he woke he could sense his wife was awake and restless in his arms.

"Are you ok Elsie? Can't sleep?" he rumbled, against her hair.

"I am fine Charles, you go back to sleep love," she replied.

Now he knew that something was wrong, despite her efforts to sound positive there was a brittleness to his wife's words.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" he whispered, pulling her even more tightly to his chest as their bodies spooned lovingly. He kissed the top of her head.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong Charles. I am just having difficulty sleeping tonight that is all ... I am sure I'll fall asleep soon," she said, aiming to sound cheerful.

 _You know exactly what is wrong Elsie Carson. You have not been entirely truthful with your husband. You once told him you don't lie. Well you have lied._ She had thought Mrs Patmore's plan was a good idea at first. There was no doubt her husband had been an old sourpuss over her cooking; his expectations of his wife as 'cook and bottle washer' were exceptionally and unreasonably high and he had not even tried to hide his discontent at her failings. _Doesn't he realise that I have a full-time job as well?_ She had thought so many times. _I am Housekeeper of Downton Abbey and yet he still expects the cooking and every aspect of the housekeeping and cleaning of the cottage to be the very same standards as if we had a team of Servant's taking care of our needs._

There was no doubt that Charles Carson had not acted in a very supportive or understanding way when it came to the cooking and upkeep of their cottage, criticising his wife harshly at times. However, the Housekeeper knew that it was just his way; that he had not meant to be so hurtful. _And however he has behaved, at least he has been honest_ , she reflected for the tenth time that night. Unknowingly, she let out a small groan as this thought pained her.

"Right, come on ..." Charles exclaimed, as he loosened his hold on his wife, turning around in their bed to switch his bedside lamp on.

He sat upwards against the pillows. She looked over her shoulder at him and realised she had no choice; she needed to talk to him, to be truthful. She sat upright too, looking at him apprehensively.

"Elsie you are worrying me now, whatever's wrong?" he asked, taking her hands in his to offer comfort.

"I lied to you and I feel absolutely dreadful about it," she whispered.

"Lied?" he asked quietly, his eyes never leaving hers as fear took hold of his heart. _What has she lied about? Oh god, she's not ill? She doesn't love me? She isn't happy? What? What has she lied about?_ he panicked.

"I didn't hurt my hand ..." she offered.

He was utterly confused.

"You didn't hurt your hand but I don't understand ..." he began, feeling bewildered.

"I wanted to teach you a lesson I suppose ..." she said sadly, cutting him off as he spoke.

He continued to gaze at her in puzzlement and so she decided it would be best just to get the whole sorry mess off her chest. She squeezed his hands tightly in her own before proceeding, hoping he would not think too poorly of her.

"I wanted you to know how difficult it is to prepare and cook a first class meal, to then clear away and wash-up ... all after a very long day at the House when you've barely an ounce of energy left in you ..." she said anxiously yet truthfully.

The Butler gulped as the truth began to dawn on him.

"I shouldn't have lied Charles and I am very, very sorry ... but it has been very difficult these last few weeks ... knowing that I don't live up to your expectations as a wife ... knowing that I cannot cook and clean to your standards ... and I just wanted to show you that's it's not easy to take care of a home, to be an accomplished Housewife _and_ to run an Abbey, as silly as that may sound ... but despite all of that ... there's still no excuse for me lying to you and I've been tossing and turning all night wrestling with my conscience ... I am sorry Charles and I hope you can forgive me," she said, looking at her husband with glistening eyes.

He felt like he could not breath, like a vice was clamped around his chest.

"I've hurt you, oh god, I've hurt you Elsie," he gasped, shame and remorse crippling his body.

He could see it; he could see it in her eyes. Yes she looked desperately regretful but she also looked hurt and saddened and it completely broke his heart.

She began to shake her head, to try to comfort him; she wasn't trying to make him feel guilty, she was trying to apologise because of her contrition.

"I have ... I'm a boorish old oaf and I have hurt you ... oh Elsie ... I am so sorry ..." he exclaimed, wrapping her up tightly in his arms.

She clung to him, relief filling her soul as uncontrollable sobs escaped her. She hadn't expected to react like this but cossetted against his chest, the truth out in the open at last, she finally felt at ease after weeks of unacknowledged tension between the pair.

"Charles it's fine ... I am the one that is sorry ..." she sniffled, as her tears finally eased and she sat back a little to look at him. His arms were still would around her, holding her closely.

"I am meant to be supporting you, cherishing you as your husband and instead I have done quite the opposite ... Elsie, you exceed my expectations as my wife every single day, I could never be disappointed in you, you are the most wonderful wife," he said sincerely, kissing the last remaining tears tenderly from her cheeks.

She knew he meant those words; he had made her feel loved, appreciated, in every other way.

"And you are the most loving husband Charles, I know you did not mean to be harsh, to be unkind," she returned just as honestly.

"And yet I have been ..." he said sadly.

"No ... you've been honest ... and heaven knows I'm fully aware that my cooking skills are a little rusty," she smiled, attempting a little humour.

He smiled despite himself.

"Not as rusty as mine ... did you see those potatoes? They nearly broke my teeth," he joked, still shaken but finding strength from his wife.

They both chuckled.

"I should have told you how I felt, I shouldn't have plodded on letting things fester ... and I certainly shouldn't have let Mrs Patmore bandage up my hand," she said calmly, with a weary smile.

"And I shouldn't have been so insensitive ... I feel dreadful that I've upset you ... the irony is, I've been tickled pink to be enjoying dinner at the cottage, just the two of us ... it's made me so happy ... and yet I've managed to make you unhappy, being critical of ridiculous things such as ... umm ... cold plates ..." Charles winced, recalling his earlier comment.

"Yes ... ooh those plates ... and underdone meat ... bubble and squeak with lamb ... heavens ... unsharpened knives ... substandard creases on the bedsheets ..." she offered gently.

There was no edge to her voice, she was teasing now and he knew it.

"God I am a horror!" he gasped, however his guilt was easing as his wife's gentle fingers caressed his face to reassure him.

Charles knew that she understood him like no-one else ever had. _And thank goodness for that_ , he reasoned, _or my actions may have caused irreparable damage_. He was confident that she believed he had not meant any harm; yes he was inconsiderate and disparaging at times but he was never deliberately cruel, certainly not where Elsie was concerned.

"We both made mistakes Charles but surely that's what marriage is about ... making mistakes and learning together, trying to be a better person and find the right path," she said wisely.

He smiled adoringly at his wife; relieved he was forgiven.

"You are absolutely right my love, thank goodness this old grump married such an intelligent and beautiful woman," he flirted, leaning over his wife as she slid lower in their bed.

He bussed her nose with his and then kissed her passionately on the lips. She happily responded and giggled blissfully as he made exaggerated kissing noises against her lips, her neck and then across her collar bone.

"What are you doing Charles Carson?" she asked innocently, as his lips moved even lower.

Of course she knew exactly what he was doing, as she exhaled a long, shallow breath feeling blessed.

"I am about to show my wife exactly how much I cherish her," he whispered, his voice muffled as his lips caressed her chest through her nightgown.

"Ummmm ..." she exhaled.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for your kind support. If you have time, a review would be lovely x_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Thank you for your ongoing support for this fic. I really do appreciate it. Next chapter will be the last (unless the Christmas Special throws up some Missing Moments too). This chapter is a little bit of fun! Hope you enjoy x_**

Chapter 11

He watched her walk away, his eyes mesmerised by the sway of her hips. _You're my curmudgeon and that makes all the difference,_ she had said. He could still feel where her hand had traced the contours of his arm, the tingle on his cheek where she had kissed him. Highly inappropriate thoughts were whirling through his mind. His new wife really could get him quite flustered and hot-blooded without even realising it. Although on this occasion he was sure she did realise the effect she'd had. As she had turned away from him, he noticed a sweet and coy smile on her lips and he was sure there was something more suggestive than normal about the sway of her hips and her lovely bottom. His breathing sped up as he thought of his wife alone in her sitting-room, knowing he could join her. _Surely a little kiss wouldn't hurt?_ _We are married after all_ , he reasoned, making the decision swiftly as he walked purposefully along the hallway.

She stood in her sitting-room, knowing she had lit a fire under her husband. It still amazed her to know she could affect him in this way. For all of their ups and down since they had married, she'd never had cause to doubt one thing; Charles Carson loved and desired her. A warmth rose through her body as she raised her hands to her face, feeling that the flush had reached her cheeks. She actually regretted not kissing him fully on the lips; she had wanted to but was very aware that any number of Staff could walk into the kitchen and catch them kissing. Therefore, she had refrained, and anyway, she knew that her husband would not be able to resist. She wasn't an overly confident woman but she was very sure that he would be in her sitting-room within the next few seconds. She began a countdown in her mind ... five, four, three ... she could hear his approaching footsteps ... two and ...

"Mr Molesley!" she heard her husband boom.

She covered her mouth to stop her laughter escaping, knowing that her husband's plan had been thwarted as he spoke to the Footman outside her sitting-room.

"Mr Carson are you quite alright?" the kindly man asked.

"Yes, yes of course I am, you simply took me by surprise that is all ... jumping out from a doorway like that," he said grumpily, his heart racing.

Mr Molesley looked at him perplexed, he had done no such thing.

The Housekeeper continued to chuckle as she heard their conversation transpire outside the door; Mr Carson was doing everything in his power to end this conversation with Mr Molesley and the unsuspecting Footman was continuing to ask a series of questions as he failed to take the hint. Mrs Carson was feeling mischievous, emboldened by her husband's obvious affections for her, and therefore decided to tease him a little further.

"Oh hello Mr Carson, Mr Molesley ... I didn't expect to find you here," she smiled sweetly, as she joined the men in the Servant's corridor.

Mr Carson raised his impressive eyebrows towards his wife, knowing she was being playful.

"Mr Molesley had some questions about the dinner this evening ..." Mr Carson said tetchily.

"Yes, what with spending so much time at the School House, I wanted to make sure I was fully prepared for dinner, I don't want to let standards slip with my work at the Abbey ..." the Footman added cheerily.

"Quite right Mr Molesley ... you should be commended for your conscientiousness ... now, you ask Mr Carson as many questions as you like," she said with a smile, as she walked away from them, towards the stairs.

Her husband's jaw dropped open as he watched her. She turned briefly flashing him a brilliant smile as she ascended the stairs. Mr Carson shook his head in astonishment at his wife, as Mr Molesley continued with their discussion.

######

Mrs Carson was inspecting the guestrooms, still chuckling to herself as she knew her husband would be getting more and more frustrated. She thought he would have made it upstairs by now, it had been at least twenty minutes since she had left him. Just as she had this thought, the door to the Chinese Room flew open and her grumpy old bear was standing in the doorway.

"Fancy seeing you here Mr Carson, are you well?" she asked, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

He closed the door behind him; this was a very risqué gesture and it surprised the Housekeeper.

"Am I well? I've had Mr Molesley bending my ear for the last ten minutes, and then a grocery order arrived which I had to oversee as our Housekeeper was nowhere to be found and our Cook is off serving tea and scones to the Family in a _House of ill repute_..." he began grouchily.

Mrs Carson let out a snort of laughter at her husband's pomposity. _He is so snobbish at times, not to mention very, very crabby,_ she thought fondly. He was walking slowly towards her as he continued his rant, as she teasingly backed away so the distance between them remained the same.

"... and amidst all of that ... my wife has been hiding from me," he continued seriously.

"Surely not?" she flirted, as she finally had to stop reversing, her legs had hit the dressing table near the window.

Her husband continued to approach her. She could see he was feeling frisky; his eyes had darkened and his chest was rising and falling much more quickly than normal. They were being very daring but she could not find it in herself to care.

"Oh yes, my wife really does like to torment me," he responded, having reached the Housekeeper now.

His arms encircled her waist and he pressed himself against her. He knew that he was being entirely improper but he needed to kiss her; he could not think of anything else and he knew that his day would prove entirely unproductive if he did not feel her lips under his, even for a few brief seconds.

Just as he leaned forward, his mouth only an inch from hers, she raised her hand and placed one finger against his lips to stall him. She had decided to make the most of this situation; her husband had been unbearable lately, with his crabbiness, and she hoped she could elicit some concessions from him.

"Now then Mr Curmudgeon, before we do that ..." she began, as he looked at her quite flabbergasted. _Is she really going to make me wait even longer?_ he thought, feeling more excited than ever.

"Admit that you have been a terrible old grouch when it comes to this business with Mrs Patmore's cottage ..."

"Uh ..." he began but was soon cut off.

"No ... admit it ... Mrs Patmore had been a very dear friend to both of us and you should have been more supportive over this matter ..." she said firmly, a tweak of a smile on her lips but she meant these words and they both knew it.

She continued to rest her hands on her husband's chest. One of his hands had lowered to caress her bottom.

"I admit it, I should have been kinder to Mrs Patmore," he said sincerely.

He was delighted to receive a beautiful smile from his wife and so he leaned further once again hoping he would finally get to kiss her.

"Not quite yet ..." she said, as he groaned in response.

"You also need to be much more compassionate towards Mr Molesley and Mr Barrow," she stated.

Her husband gulped; they had not yet discussed Mr Barrow's plight in any depth. He knew his wife would not blame him for the Under-Butler's actions but he also knew that she felt he should be more sympathetic towards him.

"I promise," he said and he meant it.

Her face lit up with joy and his heart swelled with love and pride.

"Good, then what are you waiting for, you old curmudgeon? Give your wife a kiss!" she declared.

The Butler's lips were on hers before she had even finished the word 'kiss'.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Thank you for your reviews. The last chapter didn't update on this site properly so hope you all spotted it! Here is the final 'Missing Moment'. Thank you for all of your support, likes and reblogs on tumblr, and reviews and encouragement on this site. Hope you enjoy x_**

Chapter 12

The crowds were starting to disperse and it was time for the Staff to make their way back to the Abbey to serve at Lady Mary and Mr Talbot's reception. The staff climbed into the wagonettes to ensure they arrived back at the House before the Family, as Mr and Mrs Carson were chatting amiably to Lord and Lady Grantham and the Dowager.

"Would you like to ride back in the cars with us?" Lord Grantham offered warmly to the Housekeeper and Butler.

His Lordship of course was suggesting Mr and Mrs Carson ride in the front of the car, rather than actually ride with the Family as such, but it was still a kind thought and the Heads of Staff appreciated it. Mrs Carson was about to accept; she knew that arrangements for the reception were already in place, she had spent the last two days focusing on nothing else, however she also knew that she should be there to oversee the gathering, just in case anything should go wrong. She realised too that her husband would want to be there for the start of the celebrations, his devotion to Lady Mary knew no bounds. Therefore, the Housekeeper was very surprised when she heard Mr Carson's response.

"No thank you Milord, Mrs Carson and I thought we might enjoy a stroll in the sun, everything is in hand at the House and we'll be back in half an hour or so," he said cheerfully, taking his wife's hand in his.

Mrs Carson almost fainted. She didn't know what had surprised her most about this turn of events; the fact that her husband had declined His Lordship's offer or the fact that he had suggested they take a leisurely walk back to the Abbey rather than swiftly return to attend to the Family's wishes or that he had just taken her hand in front of Lord and Lady Grantham and the Dowager! Certainly, the Dowager seemed just as shocked, the Housekeeper was sure she saw the old dame stagger a little as the Butler took her hand.

Mr Carson knew that he had surprised his wife and he was very glad of it. He was feeling very sentimental following the service and he wanted to spend some time alone with his wife. He had been delighted when she had taken his hand during the service; the first time she had done so in full view of everyone, and his mind was swimming with lovely memories from their own wedding day. Therefore he decided to take his wife's advice from long ago; he wanted to 'live a little' even if it did take those around him by surprise.

"Umm ... yes of course Carson, of course," stuttered His Lordship.

Mr Carson nodded respectfully towards Lord and Lady Grantham and the Dowager and then smiled at his wife, squeezing her hand and leading her towards the path that led through the woods and back to the House.

"Charles Carson are you feeling quite well?" she asked, with a disbelieving smile.

He chuckled happily, bending downwards to kiss her softly on the lips. It was a chaste kiss but full of love.

"Charles!" she gasped, thinking the Family might still be watching them.

"Elsie, surely a man can hold his wife's hand and offer her a brief kiss when he wants to?" he said quite seriously.

His shoulders were pushed back as they walked, his head held high; he looked full of pride and happiness. His glee was irresistible as his wife smiled joyfully.

They walked on for another hundred yards before either spoke.

"It was a beautiful service," she finally breathed, feeling blissfully content as the sun warmed her face and she held the hand of the lovely man beside her; her man.

"It was and yet all I could think about was our wedding day ... being in the church with you at my side, it brought back so many wonderful memories Elsie," he said wistfully.

She sighed happily as she snuggled into his side, her free hand joining the hand that already held his. Now she knew why he had insisted on this lovely walk together; her husband really was a dear man.

"Oh Charles, me too ... hearing the vows, seeing Lady Mary and Mr Talbot standing at the front of the Church before everyone, it brought back so many splendid memories ... it was the happiest day of my life," she said.

He stopped walking, feeling overcome with emotion.

"And are you still just as happy Elsie? I want you to be, I want you to be so very happy," he flustered.

"Charles Carson you old booby, I could not be happier ... marrying you was the best decision I ever made," she beamed, reaching upwards to tap his nose lovingly. _How could this daft man even ask me that?_ she thought tenderly.

"And marrying you was the wisest thing I have ever done Elsie, you've enriched my life in every way possible ... to hold your hand today in church, in front of all of our friends and the Family, it made me prouder than I can describe ... thank you Elsie," he sighed happily.

"Whatever for?" she chuckled, as they both stood in the middle of the path, surrounded by only sunshine and birdsong.

"For saying yes ... for marrying me ... for filling my life with love ... for making me so very happy ... and for putting up with me when I am grumpy and bad-tempered ... thank you for everything," he declared breathlessly, holding both of her hands in his and kissing her lightly on the temple.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, on tiptoes as she hugged him closely. He held her snugly in the tenderest hug. As she lowered herself to the ground, she rested her arms on his chest and gazed into his eyes.

"Thank _you_ Charles, we are both truly blessed," she smiled.

He lowered his face to hers, as they enjoyed the sweetest kiss; only pausing as the Housekeeper began to giggle against his lips.

"What?" he asked in amusement, brushing a wisp of hair lovingly from her face.

"If someone had told us, this time last year, that we'd be married, we'd have thought them quite insane!" she explained.

He chuckled, knowing this to be true. This time last year he hadn't even fully admitted to himself the depth of his feelings.

"We'd have thought they'd drank too many glasses of Mrs Patmore's cooking sherry!" he added, as they both continued to laugh happily, still in each other's arms.

"And yet here we are, happy as songbirds and kissing and cuddling in the sun!" she exclaimed.

He roared with laughter, lifting his wife clear off the ground and twirling her on the spot. He placed her back on the ground, gave her another meaningful kiss and then took her hand once more.

"Let's take the long walk back, along the river," he suggested enthusiastically.

Mrs Carson was only too happy to agree.

 ** _A/N: Thank you very much for your wonderful support. Wishing you all a lovely Christmas and a very happy Downton finale episode x_**


End file.
